


【索香】冬至快乐

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 山治痛恨寒冷。索隆注意到了，他想了个主意要帮他。如果从这个主意中他能得到点什么，哎呀…那就算额外的甜头啦！
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【索香】冬至快乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Happy Winter Solstice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362384) by [Ananaskaneli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananaskaneli/pseuds/Ananaskaneli). 



要说厨子不喜欢寒冷，那这形容真是太含蓄了。他痛恨寒冷。当其他伙伴都兴高采烈的准备要在冬岛海域上度过冬至时，厨子用提供大家热饮和点心做借口，躲在他的厨房里准备晚上的大餐。索隆不觉得有其他人发现每次厨子出来给在甲板上玩乐的伙伴们分发食物后，躲回厨房的速度有多快。

到午餐的时候，伙伴们进入厨房，厨子对着每一个男性成员怒吼，要他们把他妈的门关上。他甚至在女人们进入时提出了同样的哀求。

那天的午餐他做了咖哩，有好几种不同的辣度，索隆一点都不惊讶厨子拿了最辣的那盘。他知道厨子本来就喜欢吃辣，但就连同样喜欢辣食的罗宾都只选了中等辣度的咖哩，索隆就确定厨子是因为气候在做弥补。当他告诉索隆他会处理剑士的洗碗职务后，索隆就更确信了。将冰冷的手指浸在温水里一定很舒服，毕竟就连船上这个最温暖的房间都有点冷。

索隆来到外面，爬到上层甲板，在罗宾身边坐下，她正坐在一张躺椅上，利用剩下几个小时的阳光看书，身上裹着冬衣。

「今晚守夜你是第一班，对吗？」

罗宾从腿上的书抬起眼。「是的。」她不需要提出问题，因为她情绪丰富的眉毛已经将好奇表达给索隆了。

「如果你在晚餐的时候提起这件事，就算在这样的天气里，厨子都会抓紧机会拯救『娇嫩的花朵』…」罗宾娇嫩或弱小这个想法让索隆嗤之以鼻，更别提是因为寒冷，因为很明显她并不介意，毕竟她大可选择在室内看书。「…这样你就不需要在寒冷的冬夜熬夜了。另外让厨子在其他人都睡了之后才回男生寝室也对我的计划有利。」厨子其实极其保守，重视所有隐私，因此要让这个计划成功，上述条件非常必要。

罗宾露出会让敌人紧张并让同伴高兴的笑容，她的回答让索隆的心感到温暖。「还有其他需要我做的事吗？」

索隆给了她一个罕见的笑容，说：「如果在弗兰奇离开去跟厨子交班的时候，你能把男生寝室的暖气温度调低个几度，我是不会介意的。」

罗宾微笑，回去看她的书。索隆跟她待在一起，享受安静的陪伴和冷冽清爽的空气，过了好一会儿他才站起身，到瞭望台去锻鍊。

锻鍊的时候，他注意到厨子只出来过一次，迅速的给伙伴们提供热可可。他一次都没有出来抽菸，即使他不喜欢在料理的时候在室内抽菸。就连他喊大家去吃晚饭的时候也几乎没踏出厨房。

由于索隆的计划需要厨子不生他的气，他花了一分钟把身上的汗擦干，换上干净的衣服，才到下面去加入其他人。

为了庆祝冬至，厨子准备了配得上海贼王的大餐，十二道主菜和足够的酒让索隆开心。晚餐就跟船上开宴会时一样平静，索隆愉快的跟着大伙儿用食物把自己撑到几乎昏厥。完美的按照索隆的计划，大家开始一个接一个准备去睡觉（或以路飞的例子来说，他直接在餐桌上睡着了，最后是由弗兰奇扛回去）。罗宾轻描淡写的提到她需要去职第一班的守夜，厨子立刻跳出来要帮助女士。

为了加强可信度，罗宾甜美的争论厨子的行为是没有必要的，同时也（如同意料中的）无法得到厨子的同意，于是她说服厨子至少让她洗碗。对于罗宾的狡猾，索隆用清酒瓶藏住邪笑。厨子争辩他不能把这种任务施加给女士，但罗宾坚持至少让她帮一点点忙，毕竟厨子已经一整天都关在厨房里了。他试图让她打消念头，但罗宾不肯让步，最后，在她将厨子往门轻推了一把后，厨子别无选择只能离开。

厨子终于走了后，就只剩索隆和罗宾了。他起身，收拾好盘子带去给她。「谢谢。」他说，把盘子放下。「不让他洗碗真是太天才了。你需要帮忙吗？」

罗宾露出邪笑。「我觉得如果他把大半的守夜时间拿来用热水洗碗，就不会够冷了。」她转开水龙头。「这些花不了我多少时间的，你可以去暖床。」她对着索隆挤挤眼，接着交叉双手，变出另外十只手，开始洗碗。

索隆点点头，准备回寝室。「晚安，罗宾。」他在门口说，听见了一声回应的晚安才关上门。

索隆在弗兰奇起来去交班的时候醒来。改造人离开房间后，索隆看见一只手一闪而过，慢慢将暖气往左边转。索隆快速的笑了笑，接着放松脸和身体，静静等待。

不到一分钟后，厨子进入寝室，他试图保持安静，但没有用，因为索隆能借由他打颤的牙齿轻易追踪他的位置。他听着换衣服让厨子的牙齿抖得更剧烈。床铺吱嘎了一声，接着冰冷的床单接触到厨子的皮肤让更多颤抖加入了杂音。索隆忍住邪笑，在脑袋里从六十开始倒数。

索隆倒数到五的时候，他听见床单的窸窣，接着吊床吱呀了一声。厨子起来了。索隆聆听着打颤的牙齿慢慢靠近，在厨子掀开他的被子时连动都没费心动一下。厨子迅速的滑进他的被窝里，落在他身上。厨子把自己的被子也带过来了，但他却将双手从被子里拿出来，直接贴上剑士的胸膛。

「噢，卧槽，厨子，你是把手埋在雪堆里了吗？」索隆对着金发男人的耳朵嘶叫，原本是手指的冰棍贴上了他的皮肤。厨子冰凉的鼻子埋进索隆的颈窝，透过还在持续的颤抖，他的回答让呼吸搔痒着索隆的肩膀。

「我快冷死了，而你基本上就是个大暖炉，所以闭嘴让我分享。」那混蛋说完，将冷冰冰的双脚塞进索隆的腿间，并将双手滑下索隆的身体。

索隆调整着身体容纳在他怀里扭动的厨子。索隆叹了口气，将双手环上厨子。「你知道我的价码。」他用甜腻腻的嗓音说。

「别这样，绿藻。我又累又冷。」

「会让你暖起来喔。」他等着厨子行动，但厨子没动，于是索隆直接将手臂从金发男人身上抬起，拉开被子。「行，回你自己的床上睡。」

「不要！」厨子嘶叫着扑过去让自己跟另一个男人挨得更紧。

「那好。」索隆把被子盖回两人身上。「…我在等。」

厨子扭了一下才抬起头。他们在黑暗中望着彼此好一阵子，最后厨子妥协了。索隆闭上眼睛，感觉厨子仍然冰冷但熟悉的双唇贴上自己，便伸出一只手，穿过金色的发丝复上厨子的后颈，另一只手环上他的腰。

这个吻缓慢且慵懒。他们的唇互相厮磨了好一会儿，吻才开始加深。厨子的唇不再冰冷，变得温暖又湿软，他慢慢挑起头，追求更深入的互动。当他们的舌头第一次接触时，就如同他们一开始的吻一样缓慢热情。厨子冰冷的手指滑上剑士的脸，手在索隆的颈侧停下后，便开始用拇指在他的下巴慢慢的画圈圈。索隆张开嘴，让厨子的舌头能探入得更深。不急促，没有争执，不需要争夺主导权或赢得什么。就只是缓慢的愉悦和满足。

吻结束得比开始自然多了。厨子慢慢的抬起身子，直到他们的唇不再相连，索隆让他。他们继续望着对方，两人的嘴只分开了一下下，索隆就凑上前，将唇贴上厨子，给了他一个简单快速的啄吻，接着又躺下来。「冬至快乐，山治。」他轻声说。

厨子将脸埋进剑士的颈窝，让自己舒服的瘫在另一个男人的身上。索隆安顿下来，假装没注意到厨子的脸颊贴着他脖子传来的热度。

索隆几乎要睡着时，听见了厨子埋在他脖子里说：「冬至快乐，索隆。」索隆环在厨子身上的手臂稍稍收紧了一点，两人深沉安详的睡着了。


End file.
